fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The battle of Kay and Yee
Once upon a time, in a land far away, was a little boy name Kay. Kay was not just any ordinary boy. He had secret powers; powers that no one else in the world has. Kay has what we call super human strength. Now, although Kay is only about 4 feet 5 inches, do not underestimate him. Nobody has ever seen Kay use his super human strength. He’s held his secret to himself and a few family members. Kay would only use his powers in life or death situations. Kay likes to hide during the day and venture out at night. He feels that is when no one is really watching him. The reason we know Kay has these unusual powers is because he is looked at in the community as a trouble maker. When he ventures out at night, he searches for things to destroy. People in the community call him Kay for a reason. Now you’re probably wondering, why is his name Kay? K stands for kill or be killed. This guy is notorious for his crazy behavior. No one has ever had the guts to fight against him. Till one day, a man by the name of Yee discovered something. Something very odd that made him question life. Yee had the ability to self heal. He found this out when he accidentally broke his leg while skateboarding. He immediately snapped his bone back in place and felt perfectly normal. Yee was confused more than ever. He thought, this can’t be normal, or can it? He began doing small experiments to see if he really does have super powers. He jumped off a fifteen feet building and broke his leg, he immediately snapped it back in place. Then he walked through fire, and came out with no burn marks. It is then, he knew, he had a power that no one else in the world has. It was that moment Yee knew he had to do something. His land has been destroyed for too long by Kay. People in the community started losing hope and faith. Yee finally announced in a newspaper article that he is going to find Kay and get rid of him for good. People in the land started reading the newspaper. They did not believe what they read. They knew Kay was too strong to be taken down. It was a chilly night, and Kay had just begun his daily routine. Kay started walking down main street and noticed a brand new car parked right in front of a nice hotel. He approached the vehicle and looked both ways to make sure no one was around. Then he picked it up with one finger and tossed it across the street. The brand new car was completely totaled, along with a bunch of other cars. People nearby called the police, but it was no good; Kay had already vanished into the dark. Yee happened to be right in the area when he heard the loud bang. It is then, Yee knew that had to be Kay. As Yee started walking towards the loud noise he seen a little boy walk right past him. He asked him “Did you hear that loud bang? What happened?” The boy chuckled and kept walking. That was a very unusual response. Yee opened up his eyes like a light bulb just turned on. That was Kay. Yee slowly walked behind Kay; Kay had no idea that Yee was following him. They turned into a dark alley way and Yee quickly shanked Kay from behind. In shock, Yee ran away thinking Kay would come back and kill him. To this day, no one has ever heard or seen Kay’s body. But the town began to turn back to normal. No more destruction, no more killings. Yee felt like a hero. He did his community a favor and returned his land back to its original state. A month has gone by, and still no word about Kay. Yee was walking down main street one night, and noticed a light bulb kept blinking. He approached it and little did he know, it was Kay holding a butcher knife. Before Yee could even say a word the knife stabbed through his heart. He quickly grabbed it and pulled it out of his body. But something strange happened, he did not heal. He kept bleeding and bleeding till he finally collapsed. Yee’s final word was how? Kay chuckled and said “I am the only one that can have super powers.” And vanished into the city dark. Wilson Chan